grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishbones
Wishbones is the sixth episode of Season 4 on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Plot Summary A skull contains nine wishes, and needs someone to make a wish in order to be free. Recap As Billy is watching his favorite show "Laundry Day", which is actually just a laundry machine in a laundromat, Mandy and Grim find an old skull named Thromnambular in the laundry machine, who can grant 9 wishes, and then be freed from his skull prison. Billy starts it off and a weird, chaotic journey happens to whoever gets it next. Billy wants to go on a Jonny Quest-type adventure with mom, dad, Saliva, and Irwin. But at the end, Irwin is eaten, and Billy didn't like the dream. Next, Harold (Billy's Dad) wants to go back to his high school days. He claims them to be the best days of his life, but everyone throws him in the garbage can. Then the skull falls into the possession of Skarr, who wants supreme power, and a statue of him rises out of the ground. The statue rises into space, where Skarr loses air and explodes. The skull then falls into a blow-up pool with Irwin, and he wants Mandy while performing in a hip-hop video. Mandy pops the pool, and Irwin is sent flying into a trash can. The skull is then found by Pud'n, who wants a loving pet rabbit. However, the rabbit just tries to kill Pud'n. Next, Nergal Junior gets Thromnambular, and he wants to know what he wishes for. After beating up Nergal Junior and getting the skull, Sperg wishes to be a girl to steal the inheritance of some girl. However, he/she is ugly, cries, and runs off. Then, Mindy wants to be a star. But she is shot into space, and blows up like a normal star. One wish left until Throbnambular is freed. So, who should get the wish but Mandy? Instead of making the last wish, Mandy intends to sell the skull. As everyone tries to buy it, Grim wishes Billy and Mandy never got the skull in the first place. Thromnambular has 9 more wishes again, and they go back in time to the beginning of the episode. Mandy pushes Billy into the laundry machine, ending the episode. Epilogue: Grim wishes that he was free of Billy and Mandy and that Thromnambular was free of making wishes, but what happened was that Grim and Thromnambular's heads switched making Grim the wishing skull and Thromnambular the Grim Reaper. Trivia One would think that Grim would be glad he'd switched with Thromnambular. Now Thromnambular had to serve Billy and Mandy for eternity, and he only had to grant nine wishes. Plus, since Grim hates mortals, he should be glad that the wishes would have negative effects. Quotes Skarr: (laughs evilly while standing on the the statue of him as it rises into the air) Yes, cower, you fools! Cower at the sight of my awesome visage! Kneel before me! Kneel and bow! And, with your chins in the dirt, look up! Look up and say, "Who in all the heavens is mightier than General Ska-" (suddenly chokes) No air (Skarr and Thromnambular start to float up into space, then Skarr explodes) '''Nergal Jr.: '''I could wish I was a super hero. Then I could put my form shifting powers to good use. But then I'll have to save the world all the time and fight monsters. I'm tired just thinking about it. I could wish I was rich and famous. Then I'd get all the ladies. But then I'd never get privacy. I could wish I was the smartest kid in the world. I could get awards just for being smart. Then I'd get smarter until... AAAAHHHH! I wish I knew what to wish for. Category:Episodes